Kidnapping
by My-Last-Rose
Summary: Elrond and Lindir are kidnapped on a journey to Lothlorien, in order to save themselves from the unsavoury actions of their captors they must put on a show...


**So this was actually based on the dream I had the other night it was very weird, and I woke up quite horny.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything recognisable.**

They'd been stuck in this place for several days now, him and Lindir. He had been asked to go to Lothlorien, he couldn't remember why anymore; but in any case he knew that despite them all being good people the guards that had accompanied him would not talk, to intent on looking for signs of danger so he had asked Lindir if he would come. The head servant of his house had looked rather like a startled rabbit for a half a second before composing himself and replying he would go if it was what his Lord wished.

The trip had been going relatively well until they were ambushed by a group of men out in the open; whilst the elves were okay with swords they were better when they could be secluded and shoot from the trees. The men had been too many, they had overwhelmed the guard and killed them before taking himself and the minstrel hostage; Lindir had managed to stick a knife in the throat of the man that had grabbed him but for that he was knocked over the back of the head and Elrond was helplessly bound before he could get to his fallen friend.

They had been put into cages beside each other and given minimal amounts of water and stale bread for the few days they'd been captive, in that time the Lord of Rivendell had heard the men talking saying that their 'Master' wanted them to be left alive and relatively unharmed. He remembered that whilst he and Lindir had been beaten around a bit they hadn't been seriously injured although one man had been very close to having his way with the minstrel before being reminded that it was against orders.

Now however a tall man with cropped, dirty blonde hair was watching him with a leering grin. "We were watchin' ya on the road for several days." He said in a nasally voice.

"Who are you?" Elrond growled.

"I'm the Master. Any who, I_ was_ planning on havin' my way with ya and your pretty little songbird," he gestured at Lindir who was watching him with surprisingly cold eyes. "However after seeing just how close ya are, I thought to myself; well why not let 'em put on a show?" He smirked.

"What?" Elrond stared at him.

"I'll dumb it down for ya, elf." The Master rolled his eyes. "You two, are goin' to put on a show for me and my lads, an' if we think it's good enough; we won't touch ya in that kinda way. If not; well everyone in this place'll know if elves sound as pretty as they look."

Elrond and Lindir could only gape at the dirty man he laughed and then continued, "So littlesongbird," He turned towards the minstrel, "Ya gonna see if you can play ya Lord as well as ya can play them other pretty soundin' instruments." He produced a set of keys and unlocked Lindir's cage, the minstrel looked like he debating whether or not to run when the man spoke, "Try an' run an' ya Lord won't see the light of another day."

Lindir came willingly and allowed himself to be thrown into the cell with Elrond, he calmly pushed himself off of the floor and shook his hair away from his face.

"When I come back for the two of ya in a minute, ya better be ready." The Master winked.

Before he could leave the room completely Lindir called out, "Wait!" Elrond looked at his minstrel with wide eyes, but his friend stubbornly refused to look at him. "You said you wished for me to 'play him like an instrument', if you want me to do that I have request."

"Ya not really in a position to be makin' requests."

"If you want a show you'll provide me with what I require."

"An' that be what little songbird?" The man tilted his head.

"A vial of oil."

"Pah!" The man scoffed, "Ya have a mouth, use ya spit."

"Oil." The minstrel said stubbornly refusing to shy away from the eye contact.

After several moments the man rolled his eyes, "Fine, ya can 'ave some oil." With that he slammed the heavy wooden door.

Lindir dropped his head with a heavy sigh, "My Lord what are we going to do?"

"We must do what they asked."

The minstrel looked up with wide hazel eyes, "But my Lord I-"

"I would much rather surrender to my minstrel and close friend than be touched by one of those men out there, because unlike them I trust you not to hurt me." Elrond put his hands on Lindir's shoulders looking into his eyes. A small strain of panic had been building inside the Lord as he continued to listen to the Master talk but knowing that if he and Lindir could be convincing enough then the one time he had sex with another man would be with someone he trusted was enough to subdue it slightly.

They both had to think quickly of something that would get them hard before they could very far though the Master came back, "Not ready? Tut tut. Both of ya get naked, you 'ave two minutes before we wanna see ya perform." He winked lewdly again before leaving the room.

The two elves looked each other before Lindir went doing his duty and began to help his Lord undress, his hands were shaking slightly as he went to undo the buttons at the taller mans chest and a pair of slightly larger ones covered the gently, he looked up into Elrond's eyes and the man smiled, "It'll be okay, Lindir." He said reassuringly.

The minstrel swallowed before nodding, thankfully he had thought of something to arouse himself and quickly finishing stripping his Lord before sorting himself.

Despite desperately thinking of his wife, Elrond did not seem to have the same luck that Lindir did, unintentionally he let his eyes stray over the minstrels form; Lindir was considered quite plain amongst other elves, plain brown hair and eyes, slim with minimal muscles, not a remarkable fighter. Elrond couldn't help but think however that they were quite wrong; Lindir had beauty in his own right, he could defend himself well enough and his voice and talent with instruments was truly something to behold, the minstrel was kind hearted and loyal to a fault nor was he lacking in that department.

The Lord's eyes widened slightly when Lindir bent over to place his neatly folded leggings on the floor, he watched as the muscles in the minstrels back, thighs and arse moved deliciously, he continued to watch as he stood once more to fold his riding tunic and then place that down. The door opened and Elrond wrenched his eyes away, realizing with a blush that watching Lindir had aroused him.

Two men entered the room, unlocking the cage they dragged the elves out and then out the door, Elrond first and then Lindir. They were led through a crowd of men jeering at them, some of them reached out a smacked Lindir's arse as they were unable to reach Elrond's.

Eventually they reached a small clearing on the floor was what looked like a rug and the two elves carefully hid their confusion, there was also a pair of shackles staked into the ground; the man that had Elrond forced him down onto his back, another man dragged his wrists above his head and locked them in the manacles.

This left Elrond on his back, unable to move into any other position, Lindir was left unchained simply because he would need to be and also because he would be killed before he could run. The Master stepped forward with a smirk and handed Lindir a small vial of oil.

The minstrel took a deep breath and released it quaveringly, he gently set the vial down by the edge of the dirty carpet piece they were on and walked closer so Elrond could see him. He had been with men before, in both positions and knew what he was doing however his Lord had not and Lindir noticed that Elrond was shaking a little.

Lindir gently straddled Elrond's hips leaned over him, Elrond looked up at the bard with wide grey eyes, the man above him gently cupped his chin and pressed a kiss to his lips, it was simultaneously reassuring and passionate and the Lord melted into it. He was counting on the fact that kissing a man would be near enough the same as kissing a woman so when the soft, plump lips touched against his own he kissed back; eventually though Lindir gently encouraged Elrond to open his lips to him and they each allowed the other a moment to explore, just kissing wouldn't satisfy these men for long however and they had to pull apart.

Lindir released Elrond's bottom lip from his mouth with a gentle nip and began to trail gentle kisses across Elrond's jaw and up to his ears, there he nibbled gently at the tip causing the Lord to let out a soft moan, Lindir stored away the information that his ears were sensitive for possible later use and murmured so nobody could hear, "Do you trust me?" Elrond nodded tilting his head back a little to look into the bard's hazel eyes. The minstrel ran his lips back down along the man's neck, stopping to suck a little roughly at his pulse point and then to his collarbone where he altered between wet kisses and a few harmless bites. Elrond couldn't contain the slightly louder moan that came from his throat. From there Lindir trailed his lips down to one of Elrond's nipples, sucking the pink nub into his mouth, his other hand he used to roll and pinch his Lord's right nipple between his fingers.

Elrond's breath began to come in short pants as Lindir continued to tease skilfully, he lifted his head when the minstrel's mouth and fingers began to wander lower; placing hot, open mouthed kisses on the lightly tanned flesh. Lindir blew a gentle breath over the leaking head of Elrond's penis and all of his muscles rebelled at once cause him to shudder as he let out a wanton noise; Celebrian had never dared put her mouth around him, to disgusted by the thought, Lindir clearly did not seemed bothered though as he traced the vain on Elrond's cock with his warm tongue.

Lindir began teasing the slit with his tongue tasting his Lord's precome and blinking in slight surprise when Elrond released an encouraging groan. He closed his lips around the head of his penis and gently held Elrond's hips down when he instinctually thrusted upwards; he began sucking, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head up and down, Elrond had given up trying to watch when Lindir took him into his mouth, the deliciously wet friction causing him to make _mewling_ noises that surprised even himself_._

The sounds Elrond was making helped Lindir block out the sound of jeering and noises that the men around them were making; with a pop, Lindir let off his Lord's cock and Elrond made a pathetic sounding whimper, "P-Please Lindir…" His voice was hoarse, "P-Please don't stop." He had been _so _close.

Lindir leaned up and kissed him passionately before murmuring gently, "Don't worry my Lord." He sounded as in control as normal, as if he wasn't the slightest bit fazed with the state he had put Elrond in. He trailed his hands soothingly down the man's sides before reaching for the vial of oil.

He dipped one finger in and began to circle Elrond's hole before pushing in, his Lord was tight, very tight and hot around his finger and he murmured gently, "You need to relax or this will hurt more my Lord."

Elrond nodded at his words and tried to force himself to relax but the long finger moving gently in and out of him was so foreign and felt wrong but oh so _hot_. Lindir got more oil and began working two fingers inside of him stretching him further, bit by bit and the pain he had felt began lessening, giving way to pleasure.

Lindir probed gently in search of Elrond's prostate and when he found it a raw scream was ripped from his Lord's throat.

The pleasure that rocketed through him as Lindir stimulated him had his back arching as far as he could and semen painted up his body nearing his chin, he hadn't known he could make such a noise. Elrond didn't really want to sound like a whore but right now he couldn't care less, Lindir had stopped moving, "Please Lindir! Please, again, again, again."

The minstrel had initially feared he had hurt his Lord but upon hearing the wanton sounds tumbling from Elrond's mouth he obliged and began stimulating him again, rousing him to full hardness once more. The touch had similar results to the ones he just got and judging by the cheering and shouts from around them the men enjoyed it too. Lindir did not let his thoughts dwell for long on them and slipped his fingers from Elrond's body, causing him to whine at the loss.

Elrond had his head tipped back and amidst the intelligible moans and screams he was chanting the minstrel's name. The long drawn out whine slipped unbidden from his throat when Lindir removed his fingers but the disappointment was soon replaced with anticipation when he felt Lindir at his entrance.

Lindir lathered some oil onto his cock, letting out a soft huff of pleasure as he realized he had been without, Elrond lifted his head and nodded. Slowly Lindir eased into the hot body beneath him, placing his hands either side of his Lord's head, he leaned down and planted a reassuring kiss on his forehead.

Elrond couldn't deny that being stretched and filled in such a way was breath taking and he was powerless to stop the small smiled that appeared on his thin lips when he felt Lindir's gentle kiss. He whimpered when Lindir pulled out but the sound was cut off by a high moan when the minstrel's hips snapped forwards, pushing back into him.

Lindir settled into a quite fast rhythm, he shifted back and gently lifted Elrond's legs onto his shoulders, allowing for a new angle one that caused the bard to brush over his Lord's prostate repeatedly. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge and that caused him to begin to speed up slightly.

"P-Please Lindir, I n-need to…" Elrond's voice faltered and pitched slightly higher, "Please!"

"What do you need?" Lindir cooed, his voice husky and it turned Elrond on all the more.

"I-I" He gasped arching up a little as Lindir began to nibble on his neck, his knees were nearly touching his chest the way they were positioned.

"Hm?" Lindir raised himself, grinning alluringly at the elf Lord at his mercy.

Elrond whined pitifully before forcing the words out desperately, "Pl-Please, let me come, please!" The plea for liberation and Lindir obliges gladly; wrapping a hand round the elf cock he pumps in time with his movements and swiftly brings Elrond to his end.

Elrond's second release washed over him and his bawdy cry is still ringing in his ears seconds later as Lindir groans and follows him into bliss. Lindir somehow manages to keep most of his weight off of him and after a few moments gently slips from Elrond's raw entrance making him whine softly.

The minstrel lets his Lord's legs down from his shoulder and takes a moment to look at Elrond; the usually proud elf is sprawled out like a ragdoll, hair messy and eyes closed, many men are still jeering at them but Lindir ignores them, somebody comes over and releases Elrond's wrists from the shackled but it appears the man has fallen asleep.

"Now that was a show songbird, ya can definitely make 'im sing prettier than any harp." The Master's leering voice is beside him and Lindir looks up. "I think ya may 'ave broken 'im though." He gestured to two men standing by before walking away

When one of them went to touch Elrond, Lindir shook his head and stood on shaky legs, carefully pulling his Lord's arms down to his sides he then scooped him into his arms, appearance belying his strength, with that he followed one man to the cells whilst another walked behind him.

The men let Lindir carry Elrond into the cell where the clothes were yet the metal cage clanged shut and then the heavy wooden door before he could say anything; at least however he was with Elrond. A moment passed and a man came in with a bowl and cloth, thrusting them through the bars Lindir took them and carefully began cleaning up Elrond's abused wrists and then more private area. Once finished he carefully re-clothed Elrond and himself then settles with his Lord's head in his lap; he had woken blearily several times but the minstrel simply shushed him and told him to go back to sleep.

It was the very next day that they were rescued and although they didn't speak of what had happened to anyone, Elrond had embraced his minstrel when no one was looking and murmured quietly, "Thank you, for both that your actions saved us both and that was the most incredible thing I have ever experienced."

Before Lindir could reply, Elrond placed a soft kiss on his lips and grinned; perhaps they could continue this at home.

**Crappy ending I know, no flames please?**


End file.
